Twist of fate
by LovelyBlasian
Summary: Jeff is sick of the way Punk's been treating him & leaves, taking Punk's heart along with him. Punk is heartbroken and makes some bad decisions in the process. Will Jeff ever forgive him? Junk. Violence,language,lemons,blood & gore,M/M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first ever Junk!...Err...Pef? fic. I've had this idea in my head for a while and well...here it is...I was so nervous about posting this. I feel like I did quite the shitty job at it. So, please don't come at me with fire and pitchforks because I fucked up. D: I'll probably add a flashback chapter to explain how they got together soon. Updates for this might be slow or quick, depending on what kind of day it is. My main priority is to post more with my Chrawn fic...I hope you enjoy it.**

"And the winner...and still the WWE Heavyweight Champion...! CM Punk!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed for me while I held the title close to my chest.

I had won. You were going to have to leave the WWE. But, I was so confused at your actions while we were having our steel cage match. You could've gotten back up and pulled me down and climbed out of the cage and would've gotten the title. You could've easily won the match and kept your job too. But, you didn't. It was almost as if you wanted to lose or as if you just let me win on purpose or something.

I stumbled to the ramp and when I got to the top I waved at you with a smirk while you had your head in your knees. I was happy to keep the title, but I felt extremely bad, though. I wouldn't be able to be fully happy with keeping the title with knowing that you would be leaving the WWE after tonight because of me. But, I knew you. You were strong. I mean...we had been in a relationship for the past 10 months.

Now, I had to admit it. I felt awful for what I had been doing and saying to you up until tonight in our feud. I took your Championship title after you had got it for the first time ever in your career with a GTS and a pin. I would constantly talk shit about you. And I would also bring up how you had two strikes because of your drug use. I even went on about how I was better than you because I never did drugs a few times.

But, you told me that you understood that it was all scripted and that I would never mean to do or say any of those harsh things about you. And I was happy to know that after tonight, we wouldn't have to feud anymore. The real reason that you were leaving the WWE was because of your restless leg syndrome that you had gotten 3 months back. Hopefully, your time off would help you recover and then you would heal up in no time and then you'd be able to make a big return to the WWE. I was really looking forward to that.

After your departure speech to the WWE universe, you came out of the entrance curtain and went into the back, where I was waiting for you. I smiled at you and gave you a big hug before I kisseed you on the lips.

"Hey, Jeff. I know that must've been extremely hard on you, but we need to look on the bright side of things, Baby. I know how much you must hate leaving all of a sudden like this...Especially when you're in the highlight of your career. But, we get more time together this way and maybe after you recover from your RLS, we could talk to Vince about you making a big return or something at a PPV match-"

"Punk, that's what I gotta talk to you about...I won't be making a return to the WWE...this isn't a temporary leave...it's permanent."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "But, Jeff...! This was your dream ever since you were a little kid to be in the WWE! You're just gonna throw it away like that?"

"Yes, Phil...'m tired." I frowned as I grabbed your hand and kissed you on it.

"Well...we still have each other, Jeffy...That's all that matters to me..Maybe I could ask Vince for a couple of months off and we could spend it going on a vacation together with each other. I know how much you've always wanted to go to Vegas, so maybe we could-"

"Phil,no...! Just stop." I was confused. Did I say something wrong?

"What's wrong, Jeff?"

You sighed and looked at me.

"What's wrong with me? You're what's wrong with me, Phil!"

"I...Jeff...what're you saying, Baby?"

"Don't call me baby anymore. And what i'm saying is that i'm done."

"What do you mean? I...I don't understand..."

"Do I have ta fucking spell it out for you? We're done. D-O-N-E! Through! 'm breaking up with you, Punk! I'm tired of all this constant bullshit."

"I...Jeff...But, why...? Jeff...I...we...If it's our feud, Sweetie, it's over!We don't have to ever fight each other ever again and-!"

You chuckled and shook your head at me. "That's the point, Phil. We feuded. Ya didn't have ta go out there an' say or do all of those awful things ta me, but ya did anyways."

"But, Baby...! It was all just a part of the script! I thought you told me that you understood!"

"Exactly. But, you didn't have to. And yeah I did. But the only reason I said that was cuz I was hopin' that you'd stop, but ya obviously didn't! I don't even have RLS. But, I am tired of something. Tired of you, Phil."

"Jeff, please...you don't mean that..." Tears started leaking out of my eyes. "I'm so sorry...I...we can start over...Please don't leave me, Jeff!"

"Bye, Phil. I hope you enjoy the fucking title. Cuyz apparently it means more ta you then our relationship ever did."

You started to walk away but I grabbed you by your arm, stopping you.

"Jeff, you can't!"

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because...because I love you, Jeff!"

Your emerald green eyes went wide with shock. "You...you love me?"

"Yes, Jeff...I...I've loved you ever since the first day I met you...That's why you can't..."

"Y'know if ya would've told me this when we first started our feud Phil, then I would've actually forgiven you, But, now? I could care less about what the hell you have to say to me. Phil, if you really did love me, you would've never done this. 'm afraid that I can't love someone as cruel an' selfish as you are. We're fucking over. I don't ever wanna see your face ever again..."

You yanked your arm away from me and walked off.

"Don't you dare fucking do this to me, Jeff! If you do, i'll never forgive you, you bastard!"

But, my words failed to stop you. You left me there. I ended up falling to my knees crying.

"Oh god...Jeff...What have I done...?"

I sobbed to myself. I had no idea what I was going to do without you in my life.

_TBC..._

**A/N: Whadaya think? I still feel iffy about it, but meh...all that matters ta me is that the readers of it enjoyed it...Please review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone~ And Cal-Willis, I agree. I think that I made Jeff kind of a mega ball-buster, but it seemed to work out for what i'm going for. His mood will lighten. It really depends on how things work out with these next few chapters. Also, i'm adding Chrawn. God, I swear...I love Chrawn. xD Almost as much as I love Punkicho, So I decided to add them in this chapter. Edge and Christian are gonna be in here somewhere...Hopefully...D: Enjoy~ Next chapter will be Jeff's POV. This one is in Punkers POV and so it won't confuse you...Jeffy is Phil's contact in his i-phone xP..**

It had already been a week since you had dumped me and i've been a mess ever since. I hadn't eaten, bothered trying to sleep, or left the hotel that I was staying at in a week. I mean after all, I had no reason to. If I went to SMACKDOWN! there would at least be a few people who would be disappointed in what I did and talk shit about me. I wouldn't blame them either. It's just that I didn't feel like dealing with that.

"God, what's the matter with me...? I'm such a fucking screw-up..." I said as I fumbled with my bandages. You meant so much to me. You were my everything and I just let you slip away. "I said all of those terrible fucking things...You would've never done that to me...You would've never done anything to hurt me the way that I did to you..."

You wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone. You were the sweetest, most caring person in the world and I fucked up what we had just because I wanted to be Heavyweight champion. It didn't even fucking matter anymore. Nothing mattered to me anymore.

"I'd be beter off dead..." I said to myself. Suicide didn't look like a bad idea at the moment. And if I did die, you wouldn't have to worry about seeing my face ever again. It was something to really consider. Especially with how I was feeling about everything.

**Come on...Y'know I gotcha...Yeah..! One! Break the walls down!**

Chris' ringtone went off on my I-phone. He had been a good friend of mine for some time now and I had no idea why he was calling. I mean we talked, but he was always so busy between wrestling and writing songs for his band, Fozzy, that I really didn't bother to call him. I picked the phone up and answered the call.

"Yes, Chris?"

"What the hell do you mean "Yes, Chris?" Do you have any idea what time it is?"

I looked at the phone and saw that it was 10 o clock.

"It's 10...Why?"

"Why? Phil, we had SMACKDOWN! tonight! You missed it all together!"

"Oh..."

"Oh?- Hey, are you alright, Man?...It's Jeff leaving, huh? Well, you get to spend more time with him now and_-"_

"He dumped me last friday, Chris."

"Oh...! Shit...I'm sorry, Phil...I know how much you liked Jeff and...just wow...I can't believe he did that to you...!"

"I don't blame him. I...I guess I deserved it...after all, i've been treating him like shit up until last week..."

"Well...Shawn and I are leaving the arena...We're in the next city over...Did you want us to come by? Knowing you, you probably stayed in that room for a week, heh!"

"How'd you know?" I asked confused and I heard a loud gasp that sounded like Shawn's voice followed by a "He did what?" In the background. Yup, It was definitely Shawn's voice.

"Gimme that! Hello?" He asked me, sounding a little bit too worried. Shawn was the kind of guy who was like everyone's mother.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright, Phil? We'll be over there in no less than 20 minutes, Darlin'...did ya need anythin' to eat? We can grab you a bite to eat on the way there. You've been eating haven't ya?"

"Shawn, you're being overprotective again...You're treating him like a child-"

"I'll show you overprotective if you don't shut up and let me talk to him, Chris! Jesus..."

"Yeah, i've been eating, Shawn." I lied. I knew that he meant well, but I just didn't want to see anyone at the moment.

"Alright...But, we're still coming over."

"Please don't, Shawn...I...I just feel kinda sick is all...I'll be fine, I just need to rest, okay?" I was hoping that he'd buy my lie. I heard what sounded like a sigh.

"Okay...Just get better...Bye."

"Bye." I said as I ended the call and decided to put my phone on vibrate just in case anyone else tried to call me. Then all of a sudden, it vibrated and I received a text message from you.

**Jeffy- **_**Hey. Just kinda wanted to apologize...I feel like I was a little harsh on u last week, but we're still not a thing anymore...**_

I smiled weakly at the first part of the text and then the smile went away. I immediately texted you back.

**Phil- **_**It's okay...I was being well...everything that u said & probly more...but,y? :/ Can't u please give me another chance? I really did mean everything that i said to u.**_

There was a 5 minute gap and then I got a reply to my message.

**Jeffy- **_**Idk...I gave you my heart, Phil and you just took it and stomped on it.**_

I quickly replied.

**Phil- **_**But, you did the same thing to me...I know i'm probably asking for a lot, but just think about it, please...I can't stand being without you, Jeff...Can I call you?**_

**Jeffy- **_**In a tunnel...& even if we did, i'm just not gonna welcome you back with open arms, Punk. I'll have to learn to trust you all over again.**_

I replied again.

**Phil- **_**You think that I don't know that? idc, Jeff. I just wanna be with you again...**_

You replied fast this time.

**Jeffy- **_**Phone's gonna die any second now...I'll think about it...And get some fucking sleep...Shawn texted me a few seconds ago and nearly blew up my phone, venting his anger out on me...So, you'd better get some sleep, dammit...I hate knowing that I caused that.**_

I smiled slightly. I'd get Shawn later. But, before I could reply, you ended up calling my phone and I answered.

"Get some sleep, Phil...G'night..." And then you immediately hung up. It was probably because your phone had just died, but hearing you say that to me...and just being able to hear your voice again gave me some hope.

"Night, Jeff..." I said before I got under the covers and slowly drifted to sleep...

_TBC..._

**A/N:...Idk, what to think of this chapter...I didn't like it, but meh...anyways, feel free to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ever have one of those moments were you unintentionally lie to yourself and ending up doing the lie anyways, even though it turns out that the lie was a truth and that the truth was a lie? Well, I lied to myself. I told myself that this story was in HIATUS when it wasn't. e.e Bad , it's out of HIATUS. Strangely, enough...o.O Anyho, hope you enjoy this chapter. It's in Jeff's Pov.**

"So, you're giving him another chance? Isn't that a little bit ridiculous, Jeff?" Jomo said to me as he took a bite out of his muffin. We were inside of the lobby of the hotel, sitting at a table after we had just got done fixing ourselves food from the intercontinental breakfast. The hotel that we were in was the one that the SMACKDOWN! roster had stayed at over night. I was originally going to go home, but I did feel bad about the way that I just broke things up between you and I, so I decided that we could try for a second chance. I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Yeah...I mean ya should've been there. It was like he honestly felt bad about all of it, but I was too mad at the time to really pay attention to it."

"Well, you need to have him on a tight leash if you guys do. Don't want him trying anything on you, Jeff." I laughed as he drinked some orange juice.

"I appreciate the concern, Jomo. Anyways, how are you and Mike doing?" I asked. He and Mike had been off and on for the past few months. They had great chemistry, but they would always end up arguing about something and just making it up with sex.

"We're starting to patch things up. I mean...we still have like crazy fucking amounts of sex, but we're not arguing anymore. He said he was sorry and we made up."

"And then you had sex?"

"And then we had sex." I laughed as I started to eat some of my scrambled eggs. He smiled and started eating more of his food.

"So, when is ol straight-edge getting here anyways?"

"Umm...I guess any minute now. He said that he was with Chris and Shawn for some reason..."

I had no idea why, but all of a sudden John's eyes had opened wide and he had dropped his fork on his plate. "You mean fucking them?"

"What?"

"Turn around."

I turned around in my seat and couldn't believe what I had saw. Chris was kissing you and Shawn was just standing there, watching him do it to you. "Better go and get your man, Jeff...!" He said and I got up and walked over to the three of you, glaring especially at you.

"What the fuck is this?"

"J-Jeff? I-..I...we were- Chris just-"

"Just what? Got done making out with you? So, this is why you wanted me to meet ya here? So, you could fucking pull this shit off? I was actually about to say sorry and forgive you, Phil. I was about to try and patch things up and figured that maybe after a while, that we could start dating again. But, now? There's no fucking way i'm going back to a slut like you. You make me sick."

"Jeff, I can explain. Phil and I were just-!" I didn't want to hear any fucking excuses from him so I punched him dead in the face before I stormed off out of the hotel and into my car, totally pissed the fuck off. I was so glad that I broke up with you. And to think that I was actually going to give you a second chance.

_TBC..._

**A/N: dun dun dun! Lol, this chapter was rather short, my apologizes. The next chapter will explain Philly's as well as Chris's actions in the hotel room.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've been keeping up with updates for this one like crazy! Thank you _Hardyboyz4eva for the reviews _And this' chapter will explain the hotel scene so, enjoy~ BTW this is in Punk's POV.**

_*Flashback*_

_"Well, we're here." I sighed as we got back to the hotel after getting breakfast from Ihop. Chris had patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Phil. I'm sure that things'll work out between you two and everything will be back to normal and before you know it, you two'll be dating again."_

_"Chris is right, Phil. I'm sure after you talk things out with him that everything will just kinda patch itself up." Shawn said with a smile. I bit my lip-ring and looked at them both._

_"You guys really think so?"_

_"Of course!" Chris smiled as he gave me a kiss on the forehead._

_"What the fuck is this?" I heard you ask me. It didn't exactly help that Chris had his hands on my shoulders and that he had just removed his lips from my forehead._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Chris, are you okay?" Shawn had asked Chris as he held his nose. You ended up breaking it and making it bleed. He just nodded at Shawn. "I-i'm fine...Punk, i'm so sorry, I didn't think that Jeff would be here and think that we were-"

"You know what, Chris? It's okay." I stopped him and sighed. "I'm...Even if I did explain it to Jeff, he'd just think that I was lying to him and that you me and Shawn were in some kind of threesome or something. I'm just...i'm gonna go back to my room."

"Phil, don't do anything crazy..."

"I'm not, i'm just gonna take a long nap. I'll...i'll just talk to you guys later..." I said as I took the elevator onto the floor where my hotel room was at. I got on the floor and walked back to my room before I opened it with my card key and shut the door tight behind me, making sure that it was closed as I locked it.

I was against the back of the door and I slumped to the floor and put my head in my knees and started to cry. "Jeff..." I said with a sob. I loved you so much that it hurt. And now...now you probably- no, I knew that you would never want to see me again. And who could blame you? Even if I bothered to try telling you what had really happened, something bad would just happen again and we'd end up in the same predicament.

"Maybe I should just go away...I wouldn't hurt you anymore..."I said to myself as I wiped away my tears. You were my everything and in an instant you were gone out of my life, just like that. There wouldn't be anymore happy times between us. No more being greeted by warm and welcoming hugs, followed by sweet kisses. No more of you making love to me. No us. I bit my lip and sighed as I got up off of the floor.

I went into the bathroom and ran the tub water until it was warm to my liking and then I put the water-stopped in. I stripped myself down to nothing before I hesitantly grabbed the blue razor that was on the sink off of it. The bath had quickly gotten full and I had stopped the water. I got in the tub and adjusted myself so that my back was comfortable.I had forgotten that my bandages were still on, so I put the razor on the tub rim as I undid them, revealing my tattoos. I tossed the bandages off to the bathroom floor and grabbed the razor. I pulled it apart so that I could get the blade from out of it and I just looked at it. If I didn't do it, i'd have to go to SMACKDOWN! for the rest of my days in the WWE feeling awful about we had happened between us. But, on the other hand, there wouldn't be anymore of well...anything.

No more suffering...no more heartbreak...no more anger...no more you. You didn't even feel the way that you did for me 10 months ago anymore. There wouldn't be any point of me hanging around any longer. Besides, if I did die, Vince would just hire some rookie who'd be the next CM Punk. End of story. So, there wouldn't be any tragic loss of any kind. It'd just be the death of some heartbroken loser who ultimately screwed up the best thing he had ever had. So, I made up my mind and put the blade at my right wrist before I cut into it. The blood dripped out of the cut and into the water, causing some of it to turn pink. I repeated the process over and over, getting lower and lower on my arm, as more and more blood had started to leak out of my cuts.

I was starting to feel dizzy and light-headed. It was only a matter of time now. "Bye, Jeff..." I said before everything started to fade and then everything went black.

_TBC..._

**A/N: Damn these short chapters! *Curses nothingness* Well, hope that cleared up a few things. So, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to review. Your feedback lets me know how i'm doing. c:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Holy Crap…It's been a while since I've updated…O.O Thanks for all of the reviews~ BTW, I have a twitter account that I'll be posting my updates on. My name up there is Tha_FemmeFatale, so feel free to follow or whatever, haha. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter~ It's Reg POV**

Randy Orton was confused as to what had just transpired in the lobby. All he saw was Jeff yelling at Chris and Punk about something and then all of a sudden he saw Jeff punch Chris square in the face before he stormed out of the hotel. He was worried not only about Chris's well-being, but Punk's as well.

He was well aware of the fact that he and Jeff had been in a steady relationship for 10 months, and from the last time he heard about them that they weren't exactly doing too well as a couple because of their feud. He was hoping that he could find out what exactly was going on, so he walked over to Chris and Shawn to try and find out what exactly just happened.

"Are you alright, Chris? All I saw was Jeff come out of nowhere and then he punches you…! What the hell is going on between you and him?"

He asked and Shawn looked at Randy before he passed Chris a wad of tissues, so that he could stop the bleeding.

"Just tilt your head up, Chris…It's not bleeding anymore, but just in case….And Randy, it's a long story. I'm gonna go check on Phil to make sure that he's alright. I mean, he said that he was okay, but I don't believe him. I'll tell ya on the way there. I'll be back, Chris."

Chris nodded and the pair walked over to the elevator and pressed the button for it to open before they went inside of it.

"So….why did Jeff just suddenly go off on Chris like that? What the fuck did he do to him?"

Shawn let out a sigh. "Well, he didn't do anything except give him a peck on the head. I guess Jeff kinda took it the wrong way or something and he just went off…Like, Phil and him had broken up a week ago-"

"What? No way….! How'd that happen?" Randy asked in disbelief.

"Well, long story short, Jeff said that he was okay with doing the feud when he wasn't and Phil was just talking to him and Jeff dumped him."

"But…I know Phil, Shawn…If Jeff would've told him in the first place that he didn't want to feud Phil wouldn't have even bothered to say what he did on-screen!"

"My point exactly….And after that he told him that they were gonna try to patch things up and then Chris had his lips at the wrong place at the wrong time and now….Yeah…"

"That's fucked up." Randy said earning a shrug and a sigh from the smaller Texan man. "Well…I mean, we can only hope that Phil isn't crying his heart out or worse…"

The elevator stopped on the fifth floor and the door opened. The two of them got out and saw room 503, which was the room that Phil was staying in. They walked over to it and Shawn knocked on the door, hoping for an answer.

"Phil…? Are you alright in there? Randy and I came to make sure that you were after what happened…" After 5 seconds, he didn't get a reply.

"Maybe he fell asleep or something, Shawn." Randy suggested and Shawn just scoffed at his comment.

"That boy doesn't even sleep, Randy. And even if he did, I doubt that he'd do it in the middle of the day or somethin'….Phil?" He tried knocking once more and again there was no answer. He was starting to get a little bit worried for his friend.

"Maybe he's not even in there. Maybe as soon as we came up he went back down to the lobby or something…."

"I don't know, Randy…We would've at least seen him or something on the way up…"

"Alright…I'll just call his cell. If he answers it, then we'll just go to where he's at, okay?" The younger of the two asked and Shawn shook his head. "No…that won't work if he's in the room or something…what if he tried to hurt himself or something because of this?"

"Shawn…"

"Randy."

"Alright, alright…! Just put your ear on the door and listen out for it. If he doesn't answer than he's either ignoring us, sleeping, or….the other. If it comes to that, I'll get the door open."

"How? You don't have a key to his door."

"I'll bust it down."

"Then we'll look like the fucking police, Randy…!" Shawn said and Randy sighed. "Shawn…we already probably look like we're plotting to break into the room to everyone else who walks by….It can't get much worse."

The heartbreak kid rolled his eyes as he tried looking into the peephole of the door before he put his ear on it. "Oh, shut up..! Just call his number already!"

"Alright, alright….! Geez…I hope you don't treat Chris like this all of the time…" Randy muttered before he took out his cell and dialed Phil's number.

"Wait…! I think I hear it ringing, Randy…!"

"Alright…Maybe he'll just get up and answer it.."

"Randy?"

"What?"

"He always answers his phone….! And I didn't see him through the peephole!"

"If that doesn't sound like a stalker then I don't know what do-Ouf!" He was elbowed in the stomach by Shawn. "Okay, okay…!" He said as he rubbed his stomach before he grabbed the door knob and tackled the door, ultimately knocking it off of the hinges and allowing for them to get inside of Phil's hotel room. They saw his I-phone on the floor, but he was nowhere to be found.

"I'll check the bathroom….!" Shawn said as he went over to it. Meanwhile a maid came by and cleared her throat.

"Um….r-room service…?"

Randy looked at the door that was on the floor before he looked back at her. "Um….Nah…we're good, um…I'll…I'll fix that in a second…thanks anyways…"

The nervous looking woman nodded before she left in a hurry as if she were afraid that she ended up getting knocked over like the door ended up getting.

"Oh my God…! PHIL!" Randy heard Shawn yell and then he ran into the bathroom and couldn't believe what he saw. Inside was Phil lying in the bathtub, surrounded by red water instead of it being its average clear color. His skin tone wasn't its average shade anymore, but it was pale like that of a dead or slowly dying person's skin tone would be. Shawn was too stunned by the sight to do anything, so Randy took the initiative and went over to the tub and saw that Phil's right arm had cuts all over it. He tried checking for a pulse on his wrist and managed to find one but it was extremely faint and getting fainter by the minute.

"Shawn, you're gonna have to snap out of it..! Call 911, Now!"

"I…"

"NOW!" He yelled, snapping Shawn out of his shocked state of mind.

"I-I'm going…!" Shawn said as he quickly ran out of the bathroom to call the paramedics. Randy picked up Phil's seemingly lifeless and naked body out of the tub bridal-style, and carried him out of the bathroom where he saw Shawn on the phone.

"1564 Maine Street. We're in the Hilton inn on the fifth floor….Okay…h-he's still alive, but he's lost a lot of blood…just hurry and get here…!" He said as he hung up. "They said that they're gonna be here as soon as they can be…Oh my god, Randy…What if they don't get here on time…?" Shawn panicked and Randy shook his head.

"Shawn, we've just gotta stay calm…! He's still alive, but barely…just barely…"

"I can't believe that he would do something like this…When I see Jeff again I'm gonna-"

"J-Jeff…?" Phil said so softly that it was almost a whisper.

"Phil…?" Shawn said and Randy stopped him as he saw that Phil was going to say something else.

"I…R…Randy?...Wh-….where's Jeff….? I-…is he here….?" He said weakly.

"I…Yeah…he's coming, Phil. He heard about what happened and he's coming to make sure that you're okay….Just save your strength, alright? We've gotta focus on getting you to the hospital and then you can see Jeff."

"J…Jeff doesn't wanna…s…see me….s'mad at me.."

"No, he isn't, Phil….!" Randy lied so that he could keep the second city savior awake. "He's not mad!"

"I…it's so cold….I…I wanna see Jeff, Randy…"

"And you will, Phil. You'll see him soon, but you gotta stay awake, Phil. You won't be able to see him if you don't stay awake..!"

"B-but,….It's cold…so cold….I just wanna see him…" He said as he started to slip out of consciousness.

"You won't be able to see him if you fall asleep, Phil! Don't you dare fall asleep on me! Just hang on a little bit longer!"

"He's in here!" One of the paramedics said as they rushed into the room. Three more of them came in with a stretcher and carefully took him out of Randy's arms as they slowly put him on the stretched before they got him out of there. Randy and Shawn were right behind them as they took the emergency exit to the lobby and left out of the hotel. Chris saw what had happened and he followed them out of the hotel and to the ambulance truck.

"What the…Shawn, what happened to Phil…?"

"It's…Babe, it's a long story….! I…Just make sure that Jeff comes to the hospital!"

"Why not Randy? He doesn't wanna see my face let alone hear from me!" Chris whined and Shawn gave him a kiss on the cheek before he got into the truck along with Randy.

"Cuz Randy's gonna help out in here! Just do it, Chris! I'll see ya at the hospital!" He said as they closed the back of the truck and it sped off, leaving Chris confused.

"Great….They leave calling Jeff to me….!" He sighed as he pulled out his phone. He could only hope that the enigma would answer his call.

"Hello?"

"Matt…?" Chris asked confused. He was expecting the other Hardy to answer, but it was good to hear from the older one again.

"Hey, Chris….Um…Jeff's…Wow….He's really pissed off…Somethin' about you kissin' Phil..? Mind tellin' me what the hell that's about?"

"I-Junior..! Put your brother on the phone!" He waited for a second and then heard a shuffling noise along with a "it's for you." From Matt.

"You've got some fuckin' nerve for callin' me, Chris. Especially after what you and Phil-"

"JEFF, WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR JUST ONE FUCKING SECOND AND LET ME TALK?" Chris yelled. He was still hot about being punched in the face by the rainbow-haired warrior and he was even more upset about the fact that one of his closest friends was about to get emitted into the hospital and the fact that it maybe had something to do with Jeff made him even more upset. There was silence on the other end on the line and he sighed.

"Thank you…! Anyways…Punk came out of the hotel with cuts all over his arm and Shawn told me to make sure that you came to the hospital."

"He….is he….?"

"I don't know…He looked pretty pale. I'm shocked that you're even concerned, Jeff. Especially after what you said and did to him."

"You'd be mad if you saw Shawn kiss someone else-"

"Oh yeah…! I'd get pretty fucking jealous if I saw him kiss a guy on the forehead, Jeff. If that's the case I'm going to have to punch a lot of guys in the face, huh?" Jeff went silent.

"My thoughts exactly. You had no reason to go off like that on poor Phil. The only reason I kissed him was because he was so nervous about what was going to happen between you two in the lobby."

"But…w-why would he do that to himself…?"

"I don't know if you know this or not, but he LOVES you, Jeff. Sure, he might've acted more than a little bit difficult in the feud between you two, but instead of lying to him and telling him that you were more than fine with what he did, you should've just told him the truth. If anything, you had no reason to dump him the way that you did. You two could've just talked it out or something…! "

"But-"

"Shut up! I'm not done! If you would've- no…I_ know_ that if you would've told him that you were uncomfortable with doing the feud that he wouldn't even think twice about refusing to say and do what he did in the feud. He loves you more than anything else in the world, Jeff…! He would've gladly left the WWE for you if it meant that you two would've never have to feud with each other! You're all that matters to him…So; just imagine how he felt when you dumped him the way that you did and then you gave him hope that you two were going to get back together again only for you to say what you said and storm off. You just had to automatically assume the worse, didn't you? And now look what happened because of it. Phil's dying. Who knows if he'll make it out of this…."

"…." Chris heard the phone hung up and sighed.

"Fucking figures…" He said as he put his phone back into his pocket.

***JEFF's POV***

"Jeff, what happened?" Matt asked me and I bit my lip.

"It's all my fault, Matt….It's all my fault…!"

"Jeff, what're you talkin' about? What did Chris say?"

"It's Phil…h-he's…he's in the hospital…I…I gotta go and make sure t-that he..that he isn't…"

"Oh man, Jeff…We should hurry and get going then...!"

"Yeah..and fast..." I said as we hurried out of the store and into my car. I was feeling all kinds of things at the moment, guilt being the biggest one of them all. '_Please...just hang on, Phil...'_

_TBC..._

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter~_**


End file.
